


Flynn V. Gaston

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Tangled (2010), The Princess and the Frog (2009), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: disney_kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “So, you really think that you’re better with women, Rider?” Gaston asked. “And better than me?”“I don’t think this. I know this,” Flynn said.“Well, prove it,” Gaston said. “We’re in a bar. There are women all over. Show me. And I’ll show you.”





	Flynn V. Gaston

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Flynn/Gaston. Basically, debate or arguing between the two of them over who's hotter, who's stronger, who can drink more, who's better with the ladies, who's got a bigger cock, leading into them either having exhibition-style sex with a nearby lady or with each other."

“My jaw is bigger than your jaw,” Gaston said loudly. “You cannot count that goatee as part of your jaw.” He pointed out his large jaw and chin. 

“Regardless, Gaston, I am much, much hotter,” Flynn replied. “I walk into a room full of women and the panties _drop_. I guarantee it.”

“Well, there are women who feel the same way about me!” Gaston exclaimed. “Women like big, strong men that can carry them.”

“They also like men who won’t try to force them to marry them,” Flynn said. “That’s why I’m better with the ladies. I don’t force myself onto them.”

“Well, I can drink more!” Gaston shouted. He took a massive chug of his stein.

“You mean, get shit-faced drunk more?” Flynn said. “There’s drinking socially, which I do and there’s alcoholism, which you’re heading towards.”

“Well, I’m still stronger than you. Can you bench-press one hundred pounds?” Gaston asked. 

“No, but I can carry a woman in my arms with relative ease!” Flynn said. “Women don’t usually like to touch you.”

“Yes, they do!” Gaston exclaimed. “And my cock is bigger.”

“That’s because it got stung by a bee and swelled up. It just looks bigger. Your cock is actually the size of my finger,” Flynn said. He showed Gaston his pinkie finger, and Gaston scowled at him. “Trust me; my cock is of considerable size, but while still being comfortable for a woman.” 

“So, you really think that you’re better with women, Rider?” Gaston asked. “And better than me?”

“I don’t think this. I know this,” Flynn said. 

“Well, prove it,” Gaston said. “We’re in a bar. There are women all over. Show me. And I’ll show you.” 

Gaston poked Flynn in the chest. 

Flynn sighed. 

“You’re on,” Flynn said. 

Looking around, Flynn spotted a couple of women that weren’t talking with other guys and were these two women were standing together at the bar, across the tavern. One woman was tall and leggy, with red hair in a plait down her back, and wore tight jeans and what seemed to be a back-baring halter-neck shirt. The other was a short woman with short ear-length curly blonde hair wearing a mid-thigh-length dress with straps that hung loosely on her shoulders. 

“There,” Flynn whispered. 

He walked over there, with a swagger in his step to the bar where the girls were, with Gaston following with a similar swagger, but he did trip over his feet. 

“Hello, ladies,” Flynn said to the two women. 

The blond turned around first and gave a squeal, “Hi, sir! And hello, other sir!” The blonde gave a coquettish giggle. 

“You find some hot guys, Lottie?” the redheaded woman asked. She did not turn around.

“Yes, yes, look! I may toss my panties off right now!” she replied. 

The redhead drank the contents of her shot glass before she turned around. “I knew coming out with you would be fruitful, Lottie. This one,” she pointed at Flynn, “is panty losing worthy.”

Flynn grinned at the redhead. 

“I’m Flynn. Flynn Rider.”

“I’m Jessie. This is my friend Charlotte.”

“Call me Lottie!” Charlotte exclaimed. 

“I’m Gaston,” Gaston said. He smiled.

Jessie nodded coldly at him. Charlotte smiled at Gaston briefly, before turning her eyes on Flynn. 

“So, what brings you out to this nice establishment, this evening?” Flynn asked. 

“Lookin’ for hot guys!” Charlotte exclaimed. 

“What she said,” Jessie said. She crossed her arms, but not in a way that said she was annoyed but rather as a way to boost up her breasts. 

Flynn gave her a toothy grin and Jessie returned a smile as well. 

“I hope I am to your satisfaction, ladies,” Flynn said. 

“Don’t hurt yourself tryin’ so hard, big fella,” Jessie said. 

Charlotte giggled.

“Rider, eh?” Jessie asked. “I’d certainly like to…” she whispered in his ear, loud enough so Gaston and Lottie could hear, “ride you.” 

Gaston groaned. 

“Jessie gonna get some action!” Lottie exclaimed. “Listen, girl, tell me all about it tomorrow. I’m going home, ‘kay?”

Jessie nodded, leaning over to give Lottie a hug when…

“Wait, don’t go!” Gaston said. “What about us?”

Lottie scoffed. “No thanks, sir.” 

“How about I get you a drink?” Gaston asked. 

There were three different scoffs, from Jessie, Lottie, and Flynn. 

“No, I like buying my own drinks,” Lottie said. 

Flynn chuckled. “She told you,” Flynn exclaimed. 

Lottie left soon afterwards, and Flynn and Jessie sat an isolated booth, talking with Gaston sitting at a booth beside them, watching them dejectedly. 

“I am manlier than you!” Gaston exclaimed.

“Put a sock in it, dude,” Jessie said, annoyed. 

“We’ve been having a gentlemen’s argument over who’s better, and that sort of thing,” Flynn explained.

“Ah, I see. You’ve been taking out your cocks and measuring them, huh?” Jessie whispered.

“Basically,” Flynn whispered. 

She chuckled. 

“He’s got this creep vibe. It’s why Lottie left. Plus, she knows when to leave,” Jessie said. 

“I think it would really piss him off if we totally made out in front of him,” Flynn said.

Jessie didn’t answer this, but took the opportunity to sit down in his lap and kissed him. 

Gaston gave a groan, which lay ignored by Flynn and Jessie as their lips met over and over again in numerous kisses and Flynn’s hands roamed Jessie’s torso, occasionally squeezing her boob, and attempting to get a hand down her jeans. Pulling away from the kiss, she grinned at him and then unzipped her jeans, Flynn pulling them off with ease. 

“Aren’t you going to get a room?” Gaston asked as Jessie switched positions from sitting sideways on Flynn’s lap to sitting next to him so that she could help with pulling off Flynn’s pants. 

Gaston then gasped when Flynn’s cock showed itself, ready and waiting for Jessie. 

Flynn triumphantly grinned at Gaston when a pair of purple and pink striped panties flew in the air and dropped onto the table, as Jessie straddled his lap and started kissing and sucking on his neck and ears, her arms around his neck. 

He waved two fingers at Gaston and then the hand disappeared in between Jessie and his bodies, and Gaston figured out where the hand was when she gave a moan and she scrunched up her face as she threw her head back. 

Flynn’s fingers confirmed what he figured: this girl was _horny_ , but nothing wrong with rubbing her clit and fingerfucking her a little first before fucking her with his cock. She gasped against his ear and he loved the way her breath hit his ear and how her passageway accepted his fingers with ease, and he loved the squishy sound his fingers made as he fingerfucked her pussy caused by how amazingly wet was. He kissed her neck, sucking on her neck and whispering against her ear how he was going to fuck her hard right here. 

“Well, do it,” she whispered back, heavily, moaning as he fucked her pussy with her finger. 

“All right, girl,” Flynn whispered. He then pulled his finger out and whispered, “Watch this.”

She kissed his neck and touched his chest, watching as he showed his come-covered fingers to Gaston, to which Gaston gave a groan. 

“I haven’t lost yet!” Gaston said. 

“Oh yeah?” Jessie asked. 

First she took Flynn’s hand that he had been fucking her with and put it in her mouth and sucked it clean, making Gaston’s jaw drop slightly. 

And then he watched as she placed her cunt right over Flynn’s cock and watched as Flynn’s cock disappeared into her body and then partially came back out and then back in over and over again, and then it happening at a faster pace as Flynn started thrusting upwards. 

This continued for many minutes, Gaston trying not to stare the entire time, but he couldn’t help it. Flynn rubbed her clit while he thrust inside her, making her moan loud and whisper loudly how great he was at pleasing a woman. 

Gaston could not help and agree silently. 

And when Flynn put a hand down her shirt and rubbed a breast and nipple while he was thrusting hard and fast, and was rubbing Jessie’s clit, Gaston started to consider that he had lost.

And he finally realized that he had lost when Jessie had several orgasms in a row before Flynn had even squirted. And even had one while Flynn was clearly coming. 

A little while later, while Jessie was writing her number on Flynn’s hand (the hand he fucked her with, even), Gaston quietly, demurely said, “You win, Rider. You win.”


End file.
